


Locked Up With Revenge

by whenlovesurvives123



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Dark Porn, Dark and Twisted, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gore, Indian Character, Japanese-American Character, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Falls In Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Humiliation, Smut, emotionally torn, loki fucks jane foster, loki gets revenged, painful virginiry lose, sadistic masochistic sex, submissive women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki's second attack on midgard, he takes over the nine whelms. Even as he finally gained all he desired, the darkness dwelling in his heart wasnt satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avalonmedieval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/gifts).



> Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction, I was inspired by many fanfic writers, especially avalonmedieval. So I hope you guys will enjoy it and comment. Thanks❤.
> 
> P.S: this story has explicit depictions of rape and sex its not for the faint at hearts.

(Where am I?) Ashanti thought. Her head was heavy and her vison diminished to a constant series of blurrs. A sharp thorn like pain shot through her temples as she toiles to remember what happened.

Ashanti remembered walking to school and watching in horror as the world crumpled to dust. Fire rage across the land, consuming time square as the blue sea of the sky faded to black. 

She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts by a faint moan. Ashanti turned her head to find Agent Coulson's daughter, Isabella crying. She curled herself into a ball, her ginger hair cascaded down her petite body, concealing her shoulders and licking her bruised skin.

"Bella". Ashanti said, her voice was cracked and dry. Isabella lifted her head from her knees, her sapphire eyes were buffy as tears swelled in them.

"Ash?" She said. "Is that really you?"

Ashanti tried to grin, her face was tired and her muscles ached. "Yeah, where are we?"

"Asgard."

"What do you mean Asgard?"

"Loki, the god of mischief launched another attack on New York." Isabella said. Her voice trailed off as tears threatened to dance down her rosy cheeks.

"What about the avengers?" Ashanti asked. Her brown eyes suddenly widened as horrid memories began to boil, simmer in her mind. Fire danced across the city, covering the buildings in a thick blanket of ash. Cries of children filled the air, soaring in the harsh winds from all directions. Many were frightened while others were dying, their parents laid on the icy roads, blood oozed from their shredded bodies, fashioning the inky streets with red. 

Ashanti couldnt run away from them, their horror filled faces were everywhere, their eyes wide open, their mouths expelling blood. She nearly barfed as the images faded from her concious- it was overbearing and horrible. She felt like she was residing in a war zone, witnessing the atrocious aftermath of battle. No. It wasnt war that she saw, it was revenge.

"Gone, most of them at least." Isabella replied while embracing her mark infested body. "All hope is lost, shield and the avengers are gone and the guardians are nowhere to be found! We're gonna die, hes going to kill us!" Isabellas tears eruptes, spilling from her eyes like lave from a volcano. Her lips quivered, her body shivered, sinking her face into her knees, her cries grew ever so louder.

Just as Ashanti moved to comfort her friend, the large chamber door burst open. Piercing bright light flooded the room, slaying ever shadow in its midst. The lights blinded the girls, headaches soon devoured their temples.

A chitauri stood in the door entrance, scanning the sun deprived room. A shriek escaped Isabella's mouth as she fled to the end of the room, the shadows consumed her reflection, masking her from the brutal clutches of the alien. The chitauri then grabbed a fistful of Ashanti's midnight coils, sending them into a frenzy around her shoulders. 

She screamed as his grip tighten, pulling the strands from her head. He pulled her through the hallway, his keen fingers dug into her scalp. He threw her into a red room, chains dangled from the ceilings as vulgar images parades on the walls. 

Amidst the series of torture devices and chains was a huge bed adorn with ivory sheets. To the left, Loki stood towering over the defeated avengers, Thor, Steve, and Clint sat at his feet. Bruises devoured the beauty within their faces, Thor's left eye swell and Steve's luscious lips were decorated with open wounds.

Loki glared down at them, darkness lingered in his pleased gaze. He then turned to his brother, admiring the intricate scars fashioning his ripped skin. "Tell me Thor. "He said, he bent down, his gaze was murderous. "How does it feel to kneel before me?" A chuckled escaped his lips.

Thor was silent, staring at the cherry wood floor, shackles bound him along with his comrades. "Don't look so sad, I have a surprise for you." He drew closer to Thor's ear . "Does Jane ring a bell." Thor suddenly jerked, tugging relentlessly on the chains, they began to pierce his skin as wrath danced in his core. He didn't see Jane for two weeks and believed she was safe and sound with the light elves. The very thought of his brother ravishing her, tasting her, fed his anger, his knuckles burned with the unquenchable thirst to punch Loki in the face. 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Loki laughed again as he walked towards Ashanti, grasping her arm and throwing her onto to bed. An air of relief washed over him as he realized another girl was in his bed, not Jane. 

"Don't worry I won't hurt her-yet." Ashanti crawled away from Loki's tall reflection, fear glistened in her exotic shaped eyes. He grabbed her leg and violently pulled her towards him, his hand burned into her skin, prints of his fingers still lingered on her ebony skin. She kicked his leg and glared into his cold eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Loki grinned. "Well, well, looks like daddy's little bitch has some back bone." He said while thrusting her legs apart, his nails seeped into her soft skin. 

"Where is my father?!"

"Rotting away in a cell." He said harshly as he gripped her chin, squeezing it with such vicious strength. "Summit to me and he lives, defy me and I'll force you to watch as I rip the heart out of his chest." He said, his words stabbed into Ashanti's chest. She lowered her lids and nodded defeatedly. Loki chuckled as he released her. "Fuck yourself. "He said, he reclined into a nearby chair.

Ashanti hesitantly peeled away her transparent slip, her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, threatening to burst. She fondled her large breasts, teasing her nipples as they erected, coming alive. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her hand glided seductively down her toned abdomen and stroked her clit. Loki watched as she tantilized her slutty flesh faster and harder, her nub throbbed as she thrust her fingers into her moist tunnel. He could tell she was used to masturbating, her skills were flawless and fuck worthy.

Sounds of her violating her flesh echoed through the red room, arousing the bruised men, whom, gazed upon her display with lustful eyes. With the wave of Loki's hand, three maidens dressed in blue silk waltz into the chamber and knelt before the sex starved heroes.

"Enjoy them, they'll be the last wenches you'll ever fuck." Loki said. He gazed amusingly at the men denying his generosity. 

"No." Thor said gently as the brown haires girl stroked his strong chest. "You don't have to do this." He looked at the girl's body- her breasts and hips were small, resembling the figure of a child, she was scarcely at the brink of womanhood. Innocence danced in her touch, she twirled her tiny fingers on his shoulders. The girl smiled at him.

 

"I know I don't. "The girl said as she freed Thors engorged cock, it bounced freely from the tight fabric bounding it. She gasped as she grasped his veiny shaft, it pulse in her warm palms and grew thicker and bigger. "Your dick is so big." She whispered. The girl stroked it-Thor's handsome facial features contorted as he toiled to hide his arousal.

 

Next to him Steve grunted loudly as the tiny girl devoured his needy organ, her warm delicious mouth took him to the base, his cock head throbbed at the back of her throat. Her tongue peered from her pink lips and licked his cum filled sack.

 

Beside him, a blond haired girl rode Clint, grinding her hips into his pelvis, consuming his meat with her slick canal. She shoved her beefy breasts into his face, Clint suckled her ripe nipples, feasting upon them like a hungry beast.

 

The sweet aroma of sex soared in the air, blossoming like a rose on spring's dawn. Amidst the series of moans and grunts, Ashanti sighed as Loki sunk his head between her legs. His hot breath kissed her intimate flesh. Her pussy lips shivered, wanting to be filled. Loki inhaled the delicious scent of her maiden core. 

 

He then removed her fingers, burying his face into her paradise. Ashanti's body shivered as Loki, wit slow sensual passion, parted her folds. He stroked her thick pussy lips before tasting her- running his long tongue up and down her seam. He flicked her hardening clit with the tip of his tongue before thrusting his wet muscle into her begging hole. He relished in her salty essence.

 

"Such a fucking whore." Loki said as he withdrew from Ashanti's needy cunt. She sighed with disappointment. "Whats this?" He said, drawing closer to her, his hot breath kissed her nose. She turned away from him as his enticing eyes licked her naked body. She couldnt understand why she felt hot and sticky, Loki's a monster, a genocidal freak who only wants to rape her. But even so her legs wobbled and her cunt felt empty. She hated this wretched feeling. "You want me to fuck you."

 

Ashanti rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She hissed. "And...just get it over with!" 

 

"Beg for it." She glared at him, eyes wide with humiliation. 

 

"You want me to beg to be raped, you really are sick and demented." Loki then plunged his thick fingers into her tight juicy hole, clawing at her inner flesh. She flinched as he released her and shoved his fingers into her mouth. She gagged as he thrust further into her throat, her eyes traveled to the back of her head as she gasped for air. Loki swiftly took his fingers out her mouth, saliva intermixed with the salty dew on his hand.

 

"Whos more demented?" He said."me or the girl getting off on being ravished?" Ashanti's face suddenly felt hot as blood raced to her cheeks, engulfing them in flames. She remained silent, refusing to entertain his judgement. 

 

"Suit yourself." Loki said as he waltzed towards the curvy blond, whom consumed Clints cock with her soft tits. He grabbed the golden waves of her hair, pulling her away from his weeping member. She purred as he tantilized her sensitive flesh, plunging his fingers into her overfucked vagina. 

 

Ashanti sighed heavily, obviously frustrated. Her pussy pulsed with an unquenchable thirst to be filled, violated by his tongue. She hated feeling this way, that was the first time anyone watchd her masturbate, touch her, she found her body shivering begging for more.

 

Swallowing her pride she parted her pouty full lips to speak. "You want me to beg, fine then." She closed her eyes, nausea swelled within her, she hates disobeying her pride. But she knew she must do this, defy him and her father as well as herself are dead. She inhaled sharply, the scent of sex swirled in her nostrils. "I want you to fuck   
Me."

 

"And why's that?" She bit into her inner cheek, blood ozzed from the open wound, the bitter taste of salt and metal swaddled her tongue.

 

 

"Because." She started, searching for the words to say."I'm an unfucked whore in need of a good..." she trailed off. "Fucking."

 

Loki laughed, throwing the beefy girl onto the floor like trash.

 

"Desperate wench." Loki said. His moist lips instantly found her engorged nub. He greedily feasted upon her flesh, lapping her cunt with strong strokes.

 

"Aye..." Ashanti moaned as she grasped Loki's midnight strands, grinding her hips into his mouth. He moaned into her, sending vibrating waves of pleasure into her wet genitals.

 

"Fuck..." she sighed as Loki's tongue snaked into her folds. He sucked forcefully on her swollen bud as he thrust his thick fingers into her blossoming womanhood. Her soft moans altered into lustful sobs. Loki thrust further, tantalizing her g spot as he sucked her clit, forcing the organism from her. She bit into her lip, toes curled, grinding increased as a flood of liquid arousal raced out of her tight hole.

Loki devoured her delicious nectar, smearing the rest onto his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Once her climax ceased, Loki plunged two more fingers into Ashanti's small pussy. She screamed a gut wenching wail as his four fingers dug into her inner flesh. 

 

She struggled against his ruthless assault, no longer aroused. Clenching her vagina muscles she pushed his hand out of her. He grabbed her neck, squeezing with such brutal strength, his fingers seeped into her skin, blocking her air. She gasped for air, her airway closing. "Fight me and I'll fist fuck your pussy." He whispered coldly. "I'll mutilate you beyond repair, do you want that?"

 

Ashanti shook her head and whimpered like an abused puppy. She fought the tears which burned like fire in her eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her defeat. 

 

He removed his hands from her body, marks of his wrath lingered on her neck, spiraling red rings imprinted on her skin. As Loki drew closer to ravish her perky breasts, she headbutt him. Pain slithered through his temple like a vile snake. He shot her a murderous glare as he massaged his forehead. Before he could grab her, Ashanti slashed him with her elbow, blood thundered down his pale cheek.

 

She then scurried away from his bed , running towards the closed door. She pulled at the knob but it never budged, he tucking began desperate as he motioned towards her. Grabbing a fistful of her spiral coils, he pulled her away from the door, a shriek escaped her trembling lips. Spinning her around, Loki backhanded her, sending her crashing to the stone wall, she clutched her swollen cheek as he grabbed her wrist, pinning them over her head as he entrapped her against the wall. "Loki stop this, she's just a girl!" Thor shouted. Loki rolled his eyes, his patiences wanning. He signalled for the girl riding Thor to gag him. "You know me Thor." His free hand whipped through the air, slapping Ashanti hard on the ass, her flesh jiggled and rippled as he continued to punish her, drawing angry red welts on her tender behind. She squealed, wiggling her hands in a desperate attempt to escape. "I like playing roughly with my toys." Loki thrust her hands behind her back, pushing her nude body against the icy wall. The rough bumpy surface scratched her breasts, penertrating her skin like a dull blade. Sinking his nails into her flesh he impaled her-forcing his huge meaty member into her tight virginal hole. She wailed like a gutted animal as he plunged further and harder, slaughtering her with his hard like steel cock. Ashanti's pussy muscles clenched, fighting his massive size. Her flesh suffocated his cock, squeezing the life from his veiny shaft. Loki tightened his grip on her- lifting her up slightly to bury his discomfort inside her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, nearly drawing blood. She struggled beneathe him as Loki forced his monstrous organ further inside her, blood seeped from the mouth of her pussy, dancing down her thighs and painting his inhumane cock. She yelped, feeling the blood ooze from her opening. "Stop!" She pleaded, feeling his skin smack against her intimate walls. "It won't fit!" "Shh...". He whispered, bestowing kisses on her cheek and stroking her clit, trying to relax her. He wanted to hurt her, not harm her. "Relax for me". He said, his voice was shorn of the coldness it once bared. Once he felt her vaginal muscles relax his personality altered, his phantom eyes grew dark, his touch unforgiving, his lust sadistic. He pulled out, leaving the tip of his member buried inside her. With a deep breath he lurched forward, his dick bulldozed her aching walls as he stabbed her maiden barrier, bringing her to the hilt. Ashanti's body body jerked violently, her breasts smashed against the stone wall. She felt powerless against his vicious assault, now dreading her previous adultrous behavior, allowing him to charm her only to mutilate her insides. She wept, feeling like an ant, small and easily squished. He plunged witj such erractic strength, torturing her raw flesh, intended on burying his obscene lust and darkness inside her. Loki moaned out, the sounds of his pelvis slapping her jiggling ass intoxicated him, sending him to a feral high. He slammed his rock hard shaft into her sloshy hole harder, knocking the breath from her lungs, her throat burned with the dying need of air as he ravished her, groping her breasts, squeezing, pinching, clawing . He released her wrists, grabbing her neck as he increased his speed-his cock became a blurr as he crammed himself inside her stretched hole. Ashanti clawed at the stone wall, blood oozed from her finger nails. She began to scream, her body twitched with each thrust. Her beautiful sobs were music to Loki's ears, he forced more out of her, taking her to the hilt before releasing his passion into her pulverized tunnel. Her fucked canal burned, stinged as his milk travelled deep into her womb, it felt like fire paraded on her sensitive spot. Loki continued grinding into her, releasing every ounce of his seed into her. Ashanti fell to the floor, craddling, her violated body- muffling her cries into her knees. A veil of guilt illumed in his core, he always had a soft spot for crying woman. He knelt beside her, soaring his long fingers gently through her patted hair. She shivered once his lips touched her, carressing her shoulder. "Dont touch me you sadistic freak!" She shouted venomously. He grinned amusingly, his sympathy melting. "I recall you wanting to fuck this 'sadistic freak'". He said, she motioned to slap him only to be halted midway. He brished her fingers against his lips, she cried harder unable to read his change in character. Nauseating guilt gradually devoured the darkness dwelling in his heart. He kissed her forehead, cupping her bruised breasts. She inhaled sharply, wincing as she awaited another brutal session, but this was different. He fondled her well endowed bosom, clamming his lips around her dark nipples, sucking, chewing and biting with such luscious passion. Her whimpers of pain transformed into a tide of moans as he claimed her body, nibbling at her nubs before smearing her erect flesh with his tongue . She thrashed her head back, her anger was subdued by thriving pleasure. "Aye...aye... fuck..." she whispered, she ceased to understand how a brutal genocidal man could be so sadistic yet pasionate at the same time. Its as if his brain bares an off and on switch, he can alter between the two or preside in both as he pleased and this terrified her. Ashanti wrapped her legs around his torso as Loki devoured her breasts, using intense suction, working his jaw muscles to make her squirt. She creamed for him, sweat glistend on her silky ebony skin as she bathed in her orgasmic after glow. Loki's cock pulsed with need, erecting to life once more. He ignored his painfully hard organ, focusing on pleasuring the moaning girl. His session was interrupted by a chitauri, he burst into the room, the exquisite fumes of sex raced out the door. Loki stood up, annoyed by the alien's unannounced intrusion. "What is it now?" He asked coldy between his teeth. His gorgeous eyes were fathomless as they gazed detachably at the alien. "A riot is raging in midgard, led by Ian Takayama. "The chitauri said. Loki's handsome face darkened as the demons resurfaced in his heart, conquering his thoughts once more. He loathed being defied and will enjoy making an example out of that pathetic mortal. "Where in midgard? " "42nd street ". Loki's lips curled into a demented grin, wickedness shimmered in his sapphire eyes. "Let's have have fun shall we?" He said before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene will be a little darker than the first one. I incorporated elements of S m into it. And it has a tiny bit of gore.

Loki, along with his army of chitauri marched through the destroyed city, watching with amused eyes as Manhattan crumpled, writhered in the orange flames. 

 

A distopia it was, there was nothing joyful about the scenery. The sky was fashioned with gray blanketa of thick clouds, buildings were destroyed, roofs blasted, roads cracked. There wasnt an animal in sight, all the birds and blithe squirrels fell victim to the aftermath, the flames, the massacre. 

 

The army nearly tripped on scattered corpses as they marched. Body entrials of rebellious midgardians rested on the inky roads, vulnerable to the hungry jaws of crows. A foul stench lingered upon the shredded organs, burdening the once lively place with the smell of death.

 

A grin danced upon Loki's lips at his work, he finally subjugated midgard, bringing those ungrateful mortals to their knees, where they belong. From afar he saw the revolt, numerous of mortals fought the chitauri group, whom monitored the region. With the wave of his hand, his army ambushed them, a chorus of animalistic screams and gut wenching wails soared through the air, they melted together, creating a beautiful symphony. 

 

Within minutes the mortals diminished to piles of spilled organs and dismembered bodies, all but one, maybe, two. Takayama raced cowardly back to his home and locked the door. Loki chuckled, did he really believe a few locks will keep him, a god out of his home. Loki knocked the door down and saw Takayama embracing his wide eyed daughter in the corner. He consumed their pathetic fear, it fueled his obscene desires, the horrid bloody images he would love to make a reality.

He ordered the chitauri to torture the man as Loki pleasured himself with Ian's petite daughter. She clasped her hands in front of her chest, her small body shivered like a frightful dog, her big brown eyes stayed fastened to the floor. Her river of dark curls cascaded down her shoulders. She was truly magnificent, beauty was in her nature. Loki admired the drastic contrast of light and dark, dark flowing hair and snow white skin, her appearance reflected that of a geisha, pure and mesmerizing. 

 

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her delectable scarlet lips curled into a frown, while, her eyes remained distant, as if gazing into a faraway world.

 

"Tie her up." Loki said to the chitauri. They shoved the small framed girl to the wall, stripping her of her clothes. Her angelic countenance blossomed in nudity and Loki drink in the sight of her flesh. She was forced onto the bed hands bound behind her back, her legs were thrashed above her shoulders, forcing her pelvis to rise, exposing her flushed pussy. 

 

The girl turned away, her cheeks blazed with unbearable humiliation, she could feel his intense eyes, ravishing her body, raping her soul.

 

"Mei no! Don't touch my daughter! "Takayama yelled hysterically. Hot tears raced down his lightly tanned skin as a chitauri punched his gut. A fountain of blood burst out from is quivering lips, he coughed, choking on the red hue.

 

"Be silent or I'll rip your tongue out." Loki said harshly. Mei winced as he hooked his hands beneathe her thighs. "You're going to cream for me." He said as he feathered his long finger down her upper thigh- admiring the delicious sight of her hairless womanhood. 

 

He parted her small lips with his thumps, inhaling deeply the aroma of her sex. A shock of pleasure shot through Loki's loins, his cock head ached, begging to be released from his leather bondage.

 

He dipped a finger into her tiny hole as the savory scent of her genitals kissed his nostrils, further enchanting his painful erection.

 

Thrusting another finger- a faint sigh lingered upon mei's pouty lips, he began to move them, stimulating her sweet spot. Her sex suddenly grew moist with each thrust of his fingers. The sound of him tantilizing her sloppy wet genitals hummed in Loki's ears, he desired to taste her then fuck her, long and hard. He gazed upon her mouth, imagining shoving his shaft between those plump lips.

 

Mei's breathing intensified, her beautiful chest rised and fell as he sucked her swollen clit, flicking it with his skillful wet muscle. Her pink nipples erected with such need, burning desire to be sucked, fucked, chewed and bruised.

 

She grinded her pelvis into his face, his hot breath massaged her sensitive flesh. His fingers thrust ever so rapidly into her soft canal as he sucked, chewed, flicked her throbbing button. 

 

Mei turned her head away, shame galvanized her hot body, pleasure ignited a fire in her core, a shadow person illuminated within her, telling her to let go, fuck his face. She didnt want to succumb, be his plaything, be a disgrace to her father.

 

She bit into her lower lip, quieting her heavy breathing. Loki moaned into her soggy flesh, forcing a lustful sob out of her.

 

He could feel her muscles quivering, toes curling, stomach rippling, ass clenching. He plunged into her wet threshold further as he clasped her mound, holding onto it like a vice, sucking intensely.

 

Her pussy vibrated with the painful need to organism, mei held it back, refusing to yield to Loki's lust. With the flick of his tongue, her resistance crumpled, a gush of salty clear milk streamed from her tight hole. Loki slurped on her, her nectar oozed down his throat as he tasted her naughty desire. Loki's fathomless eyes remained fastened to Mei as he drunk her delicious hot fluid, licking her clean.she was truly something else, Loki wouldnt mind playing with her again and again, making her scream, cry, only to make her squirt for him in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

A small cry escaped Takayama as he sat, head droop like a tear drop between his shoulders. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

 

"Because." Loki said as a chitauri handed him a riding crop. He massaged the black leather against Mei's moist threshold. "It's fun. "He caressed her soft flesh, which clung tightly to her taut muscles, before, striking her with the riding crop. A startled screech danced in the air as the excruciating pain slithered through her thigh. 

 

Loki rubbed her reddening skin before striking again with triple the force. The sound of the crop hitting her skin slashed through the air, intermixing with Mei's delightly sobs. He continued to beat her, drawing angry welts on her thighs, ass and breasts. He loved how her body devoured each impact of the crop, the beautiful marks her skin would create after every punishing blow.

 

Loki slapped her scarlet ass hard before popping her pussy, her clit throbbed as pain enchanted her senses, sending them spiralling down into Loki's lecherous desires. A foreign feeling suddenly washed over Mei's body, a flood of heat conquered her as the sizzling pain, faded, dulled into a vibrating wave of pleasure at her clit.

 

Her nerve filled mound soaked up the pain like a sponge, her eyes fluttered, cheeks blushed, nipples erect. She relaxed as he striked her pussy again, her skin throbbed and pulsed ferociously, on brink of pleasure and pain. 

 

She moaned softly, signaling Loki to pop her swollen nipples, she squealed from the new sensation, it enticed her, frightened her, the rush was intoxicating, deadly, shameful.

 

"Pain whore." Loki said as he slapped her cunt with his bare hand, she creamed, her heart racing and her breath gradually tranqulized.

 

He then climbed on top of her, his cum filled sacks rested upon her tiny breasts. He looked into her glassy brown eyes, dominance roared in his glare as his mostrous organ throbbed, slapping Mei's face. Her chest lifted as her lungs filled with his mesmerizing scent. She inhaled deeper, her gazed kissed his meat, his masculine scent was tempting, causing her insides to turn.

 

"Suck." Loki growled, pressing the tip of his penis between Mei's lips.

 

With hesitant lips she kissed the tip, running her tongue up and down his enraged member, enticing him with her hot moist mouth. She opened her mouth, her plump lips encircled his rigid length, sucking, she bobbed her head, taking him half way. 

 

Loki grabbed her silky black hair and forced his god like length down her throat, she gagged, eyes dilated, she fought to breath, her lungs burned with an unbearable need for air, it was as though hell resided in her air bags.

 

"Relax your mouth and throat." Loki commanded, his balls slapped her chin. She tried to obey, continuously gagging on his flesh. 

 

He sighed, leeching his skillful fingers on her clit, stimulating it , her muscles relaxed, she moaned into his thick shaft, enraging his engorged cock further. He grunted his teeth, gripping her ocean of night curls, feeling himself fade into a lustful frenzy. 

 

Loki then slammed into her mouth with such remorseless strikes, riding her mouth pussy violently. Finally , he erupted deep in her throat, his seering passion burned her like boiling water, kissing her sore esophocus.

 

Mei nearly choked on his milky seed, moving to spit out his lust once he released her. He grippes her chin, nails digging into her soft skin as he shut her mouth closed. He hissed "swallow me" and Mei obeyed, drinking all that didnt escape from her lips, traveling rapidly down her chin and splattering on her bosoms.

 

Loki grinned, stroking his lively manhood, positioning himself between her legs. He then circled her tight entrance with the head of his shaft, allowing her time to dread the inevitable. 

 

"Such a pretty little cunt, too bad I plan on tearing it apart." Mei glared at the monstrous demon lurking between her legs, he gazed at her with the fire of a predator blazing in his bewhitching eyes.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and roughly." He taunted, his luscious lips curled into a smirk. "You being a pain loving cunt with enjoy it." She rolled her eyes, clenching her hands into a fist, wishing to wipevthe smirk off his face. She suddenly sobbed as his cock head massaged her entrance. Muffling her weeping with his lips he thrust into her pussy, ripping her virginal mark. Mei struggled, her body writhered against his hips, his penis sunk deeper, she screamed into his mouth, his cock stabbed her continually. He held her possessively, his mind bent on conquering her, dominating her inferior body. Fear glistened in her tear filled eyes, with one aggressive thrust, he plunged his beefy organ further into her, kissing her cervix, bringing her to the hilt. She wailed, her body trembling as unendurable pain sudbued her, dropping her into the horrid hands of agony. "Pull out please!" Mei pleaded, Loki stroked her cunt, coaching her to accept his massive size. Her pussy convulsed, clenching his veiny shaft in a tear jerking hold, strangling is meat with her intimate muscles. He groaned, she wasn't the only one in pain. With one more brutal thrust, he stretched her elasticity beyond its limit. His cock head plunged through her cervix, licking her womb as he pulsed beneathe her naval. Mei bucked against him, screaming, crying, cursing his existence. Muffling her voice with his hand, Loki rammed in and out of her blood swollen canal with relentless speed. She bellowed into his hand, tears gushed down her cheeks like falling rain as he impaled her with angry thrust. Her vaginal muscles clutched his member, he roared with lust, attacking her with his desires, his hips moved faster, punching her pelvis harder, deeper. His vile dick shredded her insides, fucking them raw. Loki released her mouth, her criesvof agony fueled his passion. "Yes, scream more, beg me to stop!" He shouted, his voice was clouded with a veil of lust. Mei writhered beneathe his long length, like a flower parch for water, she began to fade, droop, shrivel like a rasin, but he never ceased to impale her, desiring her symphonic sobs, wishing to smother her with his angry cramming. She yielded to his punishing desires, his sadistic lust tortured her bloody cunt. He plunged in and out, her body rose and fell with each invasive thrust, he fucked her g spot and a spot beyond repair. Loki's eyes suddenly fell to her nipples, her breasts bounced up and down, tempting him, his mouth watered. She suddenly grew hot as he feasted upon her sensitive nubs, causing her to purr, the battle of pleasure and pain revived in her core. He sucked her nips raw, her mind went blank as she squirt, showering his still ramming cock with jer salty pleasure. Four more swift plunges, Loki released his honey sweet lust into Mei's womb, filling her. He withdrew his flagging dick and watched, eyes shimmering as his seed flowed freely from her folds. Loki untied her, purple rings consumed the beauty of her snow white flesh. She breathed heavily, conveying her weariness. She was too exhausted to resist him as he craddled her, carrying her bruised form to the door. She rested her weary head on his chest, fighting her tiredness like a restless toddler. "You belong to me now." Loki whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, too fearful to resist his commands. "No!" Takayama screamed. "Don't take my daughter! "With the snap of his fingers, the chitauri smashed his head against the wall. Ian's skulled crushed, shattered like glass, his eyes bulged from his hollow sockets as blood gushed from his visage. Mei shrieked, the horrific sound of bones crushing haunted her ears, she wanted to cry, punch Loki and run away, but, there was no safe haven, fight and she'll die. Mei assumed the role of a hollow doll, summiting wholeheartedly to her masters commands, yes, this is the way she must live. "What are you Mei?" Loki asked, bestowing kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Nothing." She answered. "I'm anything my lord desires." She added, feeling him caress her cheek with a long finger. "I'll make this easier for you. "Loki said, touching her temples. With a gentle hand, her memories vanished. Like the winds of summer's eve, they've faded into nothingness, the eternal flow of time. Loki replaced the horrid thoughts with new memories, of being attacked by aliens and Loki saving her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mei clung to Loki, her childlike innocence renewed within her as the truth disinigrated to dust. For weeks he hid her away on the other side of the palace, away from his sinister delights, his flaws, his lustful anger that would surely scare her. 

 

Upon sunset Loki would bestow her with gifts, gold ribbons, mystic birds and exquisite flowers only known to Asgard. Other times he would take her riding into the dense forest and watch with her as the exotic animals played. Mei was so energetic, her heart swelled with compassion, her eyes glittered with integrity .

 

Loki found himself falling for her charm, the way her beautiful voice sung his name, the gentleness in her embrace.

 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldnt bring himself to harm her, to touch her the way he did before, he had unknowingly fallen for his illusion, the perfect angelic rose of his dreams. 

 

What if she were to awaken from the dream he crafted for her, would her voice still sing his name, would her eyes shimmer with joy each time they touch? Loki knew all to well the answer, he dread it, hate it, at night he would hear the faint chimes of nature's clock, his time with her was wanning, disappearing.

He needed her, more than anything in the world. She was his light, her angelic smile warmed his icy heart, through sweet kisses and sensual whispers she slain his inner demons, the horrid beasts that roamed his soul. Only Mei could deliver him from himself and, the thought of her leaving sickened him, caused the darkness within to swell.

 

Even as Loki's heart thaw, opened up to her, his demons refused to leave, the passing thoughts of her leaving fueled them. He found himself spending more time with his captives, toiling to boil out the darkness faster. If they stayed, the demons, they would surely sink their vile fangs in Mei, an event Loki refused to let happen again.

 

One night as the black blankets swaddled the sun deprived sky, Loki left Mei's room. He looked back and gazed upon her sleeping form.

 

The milky arms of the moon soared through the windows and kissed her reflection, dancing in her hair, touching her eyelids and lips. She slept peacefully between ivory sheets, allowing the silk to hug her small curves tightly. 

 

Loki fought the urge to kiss her, fore, the night beckoned his demons, summoning them to play, he needed to leave, satisfy his unquenchable thirst. Stay now and by dawn they shall be there again, the beasts, demanding to play.

Taking another glance at her, Loki slowly closed the door behind him, believing mei was sound asleep. 

 

He was startled by a sudden embrace, her little head rested on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He turned back slightly to drink in the sight of her big brown eyes.

 

"Please stay with me tonight Loki, we could play chess." Mei said in a delicate voice, so small and befitting for a child. He grasped her hands as a thread of passion ignited in his loins, its been ages since he last tasted her, bathe in the sweet aroma of her sex. 

 

But she was so small now, too innocent, Loki couldnt bring himself to rob her of her purity, not again.

 

"Another night. "He said, bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing each finger with such intimacy. "For now stay with your lady in waiting, I'll come for you before dawn." Loki said as he vanished into the shadows.

His gentle mood suddenly altered as the night called for him, washing away Mei's charm over him, like, holy water to a hex.

 

A facade of wickedness veiled the light in his heart, shoving it to the depths of his soul, as, his sadistic lust resurfaced.

 

Loki walked into the scarlet room, where, his captives resided. Sweat raced over their bruised forms as the servant girls pleasured them, forcing them to use their tired muscles. Loki decided to keep them alive for a little while longer, finding turning them into shameless lustful animals rather amusing.

 

"Having fun I see." He said, the girls suddenly removed themselves from the men's swollen organs, knelt at Loki's feet. He chuckled at how pathetically submissive the girls became, he gazed at Isabella before signaling Ashanti to suck his cock. 

 

A grin formed over his face as he remembered how meek and frightened Isabel used to be. Now she's a cock hungry whore, an overfucked wench like the rest of them. 

 

"Fuck each other." He ordered, forcing his meaty flesh down Ashanti's throat. The three girls, Isabella, kareena and Karen looked curiously at each other.

Karen caressed Kareena's soft back, leaving a trail of kisses down her caramel reflection. She massaged her thighs as Isabella groped Kareena's breasts possessively. A moan danced on her lips, sweetening her tongue once Isabella teased her nipples. 

 

Karen positioned herself between her legs, featuring her fingers up and down Kareena's moist sex. She kissed her throbbing clitorus before stroking her cunt in a long intensive circular motion. 

 

Kareena purred as the girls titilated her body, sucking, chewing, biting at her sensitive spots.

 

"You're so fucking hot." Isabella said, pinching Kareena's ample nubs.

 

Shoving her onto the icy floor, she mauled Kareena's breasts, biting at her nipples to cause a little pain before smearing over it with her tongue. 

 

Isabella feasted upon her, finding her body delicious, dangerously tasty. Karen then grasped Isabel's sheet of ginger waves, implanting a kiss on her lips. She moaned, tasting Kareena's salty lust on Karen's tongue. She sucked her wet muscle, ravishing her mouth and slapping her plump ass.

 

"You taste so good." Karen said, climbing onto Kareena's face, fucking her mouth, rubbing her musky scent on her lips. She grinded her pelvis in her face, humping her mouth.

Isabella bit her lower lip, slapping Karen's meaty bust playfully. She then straddled Kareena's body, taking her leg across her pelvis, the other resyed at her behind. 

 

With a heavy thrust she grinded her intimate flesh into Kareena's wet pussy, causing her to moan into Karen's soggy hole. Isabella humped her faster, gripping Kareena's leg as she pumped her hips into her. Their intimate folds rubbed into each other with such force, their juices intermixed.

 

The bruised heroes watched the sexy display intently, their lustful gazes refused to waver, their mouths watered, passion filled their loins.

 

Loki's lips curled into a menacing grin as he spewed his hot sticky milk into Ashanti's mouth. Shoving her to the side, he signaled for the chitauri to bring in Natasha and Jane .

Jane toiled to resist the aliens tugging at her chains, she collapsed on the floor, a parade of laughter echoed from the mouths of the chitauri. 

 

She covered her face with her hands, the shackles bounding her wrists slashed her skin, feeding on her raw flesh. The horrid chains connected to the spiky dog collar around her neck, she wore dog ears upon her brown sheets of hair.

 

Thor drew in a sharp breath, his chaind rattled. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Thor shouted, fear intermixed with anger was evident on his face. He feared what Loki could do to Jane, his beloved Jane, surely he'll mark her body with his wrath, torture her with his obscene ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki turns Jane into his mortal plaything and later on has fun with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very graphic, the most sadistic out of all my chapters. If you feel the descriptions are too much for you at any time please skip over the chapter and read the next.
> 
> P.S : I do not condone rape or any forms of non consesual sex, please be aware that this is only fiction.

Loki chuckled, pulling the humiliated Jane into his embrace. He squeezed her, suffocating her body with his strong arms. "Don't worry brother." Loki said as he drunk the endless stream of fear and anger in Jane's eyes. 

 

He would surely enjoy this, taunting her with his ferocious passion, making her moan and scream infront of Thor. The very thought of it made his cock swell.

 

"I won't hurt her, I'll just make her squirt for me, again, again, and again." He mocked before sampling her cunt, thrusting two hungry fingers into her dry canal, scraping her walls. Jane yelped feeling his fingers violate her flesh.

 

"I'll make a whore out of your mortal bitch." Loki grinned, watching the glint in Thor's eyes dim, fade into a tide of vulnerability.

 

However his cheeks never ceased to flare with red pepper rage, even as his eyes lost the very passion of will. It was a delightful sight to behold, seeing his brother, the thorn in his side crumple to ash. It was now Thor whom lived in the shadow of Loki's greatness. 

 

He then turned his focus to Jane, whom struggled pathetically in Loki's grasp. He chuckled, grasping her throat firmly. Her body tensed as his fingers dug into her flesh. "Are you ready lamb?" He asked mockingly.

 

"You can go to hell!" She shouted. 

 

"Aren't we already there?" He pulled on her restraints, clipping them to the chains that dangled from the ceiling. He then clipped her feet to the shackles, her naked body hovered over the floor, supported by four chains, her creamy womanhood soaked up the many gazes from the room.

"Loki!" Thor yelled. His body trembled as the boiling lava of his anger rushed from him. He couldn't stand it, watching Jane fall victim to his brother's deranged mind, his awful lust. Thor clutched his hands into a fist, feeling his razor sharp nails slice into his palms.

 

Loki ignored him and leeches onto Jane's small nipple, groping the other breast with such force. 

 

Her nubs came alive in his care conveying her body's darkest desires. She could feel Thor's glare washing over her body, examing any evidence of her arousal. 

 

Jane toiled to resist Loki's skillful hands, squirming as he tasted her drenched flesh. He bit into her erect nub, sucking and flicking her nipple with his power delicious tongue. 

 

"Fuck..." Jane sighed, succumbing to her body's wishes. Loki teased her other nipple with the pads of his fingertips. He bit the crease of her breast, kissing her flesh erotically, trailing down her stomach and french kissing her belly button. 

 

Loki peered down at her pussy, finding it flushed pink and puffy with need. He chuckled before caressing her inner folds with his thumb, her cunt was drooling on his finger. "You're wet aleady, you really are a needy wench." He said loudly for Thor to hear. 

 

Thor grunted his teeth, his acute white pearls sunk into his gums, causing them to weep blood. The taste was bitter in his mouth, but, not as sour as the display before his eyes. His senses burned with the wrath of a thousand suns. If only Thor could break free of his chains would Loki know a true hell. He would make sure his brother stays there.

Loki begun to plunge his digits into her soak hole, pleasuring her g spot while chewing and sucking her swollen nerve bundle.

 

She thrashed her head back as he mauled her pussy, smearing her juices over his lips. 

 

Jane suddenly began to squirm as two vibrators materialized from thin air and clutched her nubs. Electric waves of overwhelming pleasure raced into her erect flesh as a vibrating dildo penetrated her slick cunt.

 

Hef inner flesh shivered, clutching the pink dildo as it kissed her sensitive spots.

"Aye...aye..."She moaned, unaware of Loki's invasion into her tight virgin rear. He thrust deeper into her unfucked hole, waking her from her blissful chant.

 

Jane could feel him taking her to the hilt, pain slithered through her rear, igniting a battle of pleasure and pain within her. 

 

The vibrators intensified as Loki plunged further, deeper into her, feeling Jane's rear muscles tighten around his hard cock, devouring him. 

 

"You like this don't you?" Loki whispered into her ear. He slammed mercilessly into her taut flesh, their smacking, the sloppy sounds of intermixing juices and skin kissing skin echoed through the room, further inflaming Thor. 

 

"Tell Thor how much you love feeling my cock inside of you, tell him the many times you creamed from my shaft." Loki demanded. He began to laugh once Jane nodded.

 

Thor screamed an ear bursting wail of anger, capturing the attention of many, except, Jane whom rode Loki like a dog in heat.

The vibrators suddenly disappeared, leaving her whimpering in disappointment. As Loki withdrew his cum swelling cock, he multiplied. 

 

Three Lokis feasted upon Jane's shameless reflection, consuming the shock blazing in her eyes, lowering the chains, the second Loki stuffed her face with his engorged meat, fucking her hot mouth. The third Loki rammed his veiny organ into her intimate threshold, relishing in her wet folds.

 

The original Loki grinned deviously, admiring the beastly ruthlessness of his shadows, he then crammed his enraged dick into her ass tunnel. 

 

Jane squealed as he filled her hot canal, thrusting deeper into her. An electric pleasure shot up her spine as the Lokis lusts intensified, they slammed faster, deeper and heavier into her holes, she nearly gagged on the second shadow's pulsating size. 

 

With another thrust she expelled her liquid lust, raining salty essence onto the third shadow's swollen manhood.

Four heavy thrusts later the three men released a stream of hot sticky passion into Jane, dropping her from the shackles, they expelled more of their milky cream onto her disgraceful form, draping her breasts with cum webs and her thighs.

"Dammit Loki!!!" Thor yelled. His throat burned raw from all the gut wenching screaming he has done. He then glared at Jane whose body was swaddled in Loki's cum. 

 

Jane shivered as Thor's throaty wail echoed off the walls. She knew he was furious, angry at her, at how disgusting she behaved. 

 

Jane risked gazing into his blood shot eyes, with tearful eyes she mouthed' I'm sorry' before her salty tears cascaded down her face.

 

"How does it feel having something you love being taking away from you? "Loki said before assembling to one. He then grabbed a fist full of Jane's hair, pulling her up. 

 

She gripped his hand ever so tightly, feeling his clawlike fingers dig into her scalp. "How does it feel knowing you've repeatedly sunk your bloody cock into this worthless whore?" He said cuttingly before beckoning the girls to suck his cock.

 

"Suck it clean. "He ordered as Kareena and Isobel feasted upon his salty hard length. They flicked his cock head, kissing it between pouty lips, feeling his precum dance on their tongue. Loki watched with unfathomable eyes as Kareena sucked his cum filled flesh, as though, the very act wasn't enticing enough. 

 

"Please let me go." Jane whimpered.

 

"Don't you want your filthy cunt to be licked clean?" Loki said menacingly, signalling Ashanti and Karen to pleasure her.

"You're a deranged lunatic." Natasha said bitter. A grimace formed upon her face as Loki glared at her, taking his scepter in hand and dropping Jane. 

 

He shoved the hungry wenches to the side like sacks of meat and hovered over Natasha. His gaze was murderous as it penetrated her defenses. 

 

"You're nothing but a coward who hides behind cheap tricks." She said. "You could do whatever you want with me, but, what will it give you? A brief moment of satisfaction? It wont bring your mother back, it won't win your father's love, or, gain the asgardians respect. "She continued. "In the end you'll always be Loki the god of mischief, a failure."

 

Loki grinned monstrously, Natasha's cutting words only fueled his desire to destroy her, witness her demise, see her crumble like a forgotten city. He gripped her hair and slammed her into the wall, bounding her reflection on a cross. 

 

"Cheap tricks huh." He said, seizing her chin in an angry grip. He drew closer, sinking his lips to her ear. "In about five minutes you will experience the extent of my wrath, I'll take joy in seeing you suffer." Loki said, his grip on her chin tightened, threatening to break her jaw. "And when you begin to scream and beg for mercy I'll make it worse. And by the end of it you will wish to die."

 

"Keep your hands off of her!" Clint roared.

"It's not me you should be worrying about." Loki said with each calculated step he took towards him. "Remember the promise I made to you in New York Black Widow?" Loki asked.

 

She shrieked, her gorgeous eyes fluttered with growing fear. "You wouldn't. "

 

"I'm a man of my word." He said as he pressed the sceptre against Hawkeye's exposes chest. An invasive chill snaked through his body, into his brain and diminishing his will. His eyes glowed blue as he awaited Loki's command.

 

"Fuck Natasha in every way she fears." Clint rose to his feet, his flaming cock jerked, kissing the air as he waltzed towards her.

 

Natasha's heart sped rapidly, punching her chest and ringing violently in her ears. She was sure he could hear her beating heart, see the fear twirling in her eyes. She felt like a gazelle awaiting the brutal jaws of a tiger, defenseless, weak, a simple fly on the wall for all to see.

 

"Clint." She said softly. "Snap out of it please, you don't have to do this." 

 

He seized a fistful of her breast, biting violently on her nipple, like a lion biting into the flesh of his prey. He squeezed her nub, crunching the pink bud until it gushed red rivers of blood. Natasha screamed feeling her breast being mutilated. 

 

Clint littered her body with series of scratches and bite marks, red marks paraded across her chest while others sunk into her thighs.

 

H shoved her legs apart, thrusting his fingers into her core. She wailed as he ruthlessly plunge his thick hand into her dry hole, tiring her folds apart with his fist.

 

Sinking his free hand into her ass flesh, he crammed his rigid meat into her tiny rear hole. Natasha's body withered from the assault, feeling the blood ooz from both holes, painting Clint's skin crimson. 

 

He pounded further into her, taking his length out, only to slam back into her continuously, knocking the air from her lungs. He raked his nails into her g spot , ravishing both holes with little remorse.

 

Grunting his teeth, Clint shot hot webs of nectar into her hole, it sizzled on her burning flesh, penetrating her wounds. 

 

"Oh my gosh..." Ashanti whispered, wide eyed and covering her mouth. Around her everyone watched in disbelief as Clint mauled into her flesh, her bitter screams were still fresh in Ash's mind, buzzing repeatedly, haunting her thoughts. "Please make it stop." She said a little louder.

 

Loki laid out a bag of torture devices in front of Hawkeye. He grasped the first one, acute spikes engulfed the dildo, proving to be the perfect torture device.

Clint turned to Natasha, whose eyes glistened with delicious fright. Grabbing her neck he forced the torturous toy into her ripped tunnel. She screamed like a gutted animal as blood burst from her intimate folds. The spikes slashed her vagina tunnels, raking her canal and destroying her clitorus. Blood thundered down her thighs like a water fall.

 

"Stop!" Jane cried. She couldn't bare the gory sight any longer. Her body trembled as Natasha's cries intensified. She looked towards the four servant girls, seeing there youthful faces pale with fear. She heard Karen crying and Isobella covered her ears.

 

"Loki make him stop!" Steve yelled. Loki ignored their endeavors and watched amused as Clint stuffed her behind with a hot poker. Steam emerged from her flesh as a boiling sound consumed Natasha's tears, her inners were screaming, blood rushing, tears flowing.

 

Hawkeye took off her restraints, forcing her to her knees and shoving his cock down her throat. 

 

She gagged for air, her lungs were engulfed in flames, but, he never removed his flesh from her mouth. She clawed at his thighs, feeling his pelvis slam into her faces, crushing her nose. Her head suddenly felt light as blankets of black mist devoured her vision. 

 

She was falling out of conciousness, she could feel herself gliding, collapsing as she plummetted into the sweet darkness , away from Loki, away from the person she had always loved.

 

With a snap of his fingers Clint awoken to the gruesome sight, a startled shriek escaped his lips . He sunk to his knees, gathering Natasha's bloody form into his arms, cradling her as he cried, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. "Why?!!" He sobbed. "Why did you make me do this?" He caressed her sweaty cheek, feeling her heart beat faintly against his hand, fighting to stay alive.

 

Loki came behind him and placed a knife against Clint's throat. "Why dont you ask her in hell." He said before slitting his throat. Clint crashed onto the floor like a ton of bricks, dropping Natasha, he choked on his blood as he struggled to breath.

 

Jane screamed, crying hysterically on the floor. The servant girls huddled together, concealing their eyes, hopng everything they've witnessed was an illusion, a foul joke meant to torment them.

 

"You done it this time brother." Thor hissed. "When i'm out of these chains I will kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know it was a pretty lengthy chapter and I appreciate that you took time out of your day to read it.
> 
> The next chapter will have the final sex scene in the work and yes it will have a lot of fluffy vanilla consensual sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has sex with Mei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update this fan fiction. I have three more chapters to go till it's completion.

Loki watched as the blazing sun conquered the sky, rising slowly like a yellow giant upon a weary world. Orange hue stretched across the sky where the sun presided and over head the dark seas of the skies grew brighter and blue. 

 

Soon the great whelm of asgard illuminated with golden light; glimspes of the sun's face was everywhere, upon the crystal clear waters, the shining surfaces of the buildings. 

 

Peeling his eyes away from the sky, Loki ventured down the hall, discarding his blood splattered clothes and handing them to waiting servants. He retired to Mei's bed chambers, finding her fast asleep.

 

He laid beside her sleeping form, gazing at her as one would to an exquisite work of art. Her long dark lashes kissed her rosy cheeks as she slept, her small fingers rested upon her black hair. She was truly mesmerising. Like a siren her beauty beckoned Loki, enchanted his senses till none of himself remained.

He found himself desiring such a fate, to become a mindless puppet in her hands, at least he will be free, free of his flaws, the horrid creatures lurking in his soul, free of guilt and hatred. Yes it would be paradise to free oneself from his darkness, but at what cost?

Every wish has a consequence, every action an effect. The cost, Loki was sure, would truly be cruel. 

 

He then returned his attention to Mei, stroking her angelic soft skin lightly. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. She smiled warmly at Loki, that smile, its been ages since someone smiled at him, since someone accept him, love him.

 

She caressed his cheek, traveling her small palm down his hairless chest.

 

Stroking Mei's hair Loki gently nuzzled her nose, kissing both eye lids. She giggled, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Good morning. "He whispered, trailing his long fingers down her hip. "Did you sleep well?"

 

Mei nodded. She massaged Loki's breathtaking face, noting the dark rings that encircled his eyes. He must be tired. "You're tired?" 

 

Loki gathered her snow white hands into his firm grasp, pressing them against his chest, allowing the smooth rhythm of his heart beat to penetrate her palms. "There was work that acquired my attention. "He sugar coded.

 

He pulled Mei further into his strong embrace allowing his body heat to wash over her. The very sensation, the mere touch of his skin caressing her body entice Mei. She found herself desiring more, feel his hands conquer her body, his lips upon her flesh, their bodies moving as one.

 

She nearly melted as his fingertips brushed her back. She purred, entertaining the idea of voicing her desires. But, how could she? The very thought of openly expressing the lusty need blazing between her legs embarrassed her. Blood rushed to Mei's cheeks, causing them to beam red with embarrassment. 

 

"What troubles you?" Loki asked in a low caring voice.

"Oh...uh..." Mei was flustered. "Nothing."

Loki kissed her neck. Her skin was hot, as if, touched by fire. The rosy pink of her cheeks, the heat of her flesh, the desire in her eyes spoke volumes, even when her tongue laid silent. Loki smiled, pressed his lips against her ear. “I will give you what you seek in time.” He promised. “For now, let’s rest.” 

 

As the sun drowned into the sea of the night, Loki made good on his previous promise. He was a man of his word. Loki held her in his arms, his lips tasted the sweetness of her mouth. Her silky skin was naked beneath his hands. Loki laid Mei across the bed. Her dark mane sprayed across the ivory sheets. Loki’s mouth sampled her flesh once more. 

 

A great need caused his loins to swell, he needed her more than she could ever imagine. Loki kissed her slender neck, evoked soft sighs from her lips. His fingers gently pinched her pink nipples. They hardened under his care. Loki took one into his mouth, Mei was sweeter than wine, the touch of her body felt electric. 

 

She bit her lip, Loki’s tongue circled her nub, he bit down slightly before licking her nipple with the full length of his tongue. He moved to the other breast, spent ample time teasing her body, made her whimper and sigh for him. Mei seized a fistful of his hair as Loki worked his way down. She gasped, arched her back, felt his mouth upon her cunt. 

 

The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt. Her desire lingered upon Loki’s tongue, he inhaled the perfumes of her lust. She was as delicious as he could remember, he lapped at her lush paradise. 

 

“uh….aye….” Mei moaned, began to grind her moist sex into Loki’s mouth. He applied more pressure, his powerful fingers dived into her hole, stroked her trigger spot. Loki’s tongue danced upon her throbbing clitoris. Mei was so wet, deeply aroused, her desire marinated his lips and fingers.

 

Loki pumped his fingers faster and harder, Mei screamed with such burning passion. The sensations were building, rising, she was coming closer to climaxing. Loki sucked her sensitive bud between his precious lips. Mei’s desire exploded in her core, a flood of salty lust escaped her scorching canal. 

 

She giggled softly, felt fireworks going off in her sex. Loki devoured the product of her hunger, stroked her pleasure button with his fingers while probing his tongue into her. He then peeked from between her legs, climbed on top of Mei. He stole her innocence once more, a woman gazed upon him instead of the child he once adorned. 

 

Mei began to rip at his clothes, she wanted him, needed him. She freed his swollen girth from their leather confinements. Her zeal began to slowly dissipate as she looked at his massive size. Mei touched Loki’s member, not sure what to do. “Take me into your mouth.” Loki said. “Don’t be shy.” He coached her. Loki pressed a guiding hand against her head, led Mei to his organ. She kissed the tip, swirled a hesitant tongue around his shaft. Her other hand cupped his cum-filled testicles. Mei’s wet muscle ventured over Loki’s full length before taking him into her mouth. His manhood twitched, her warmth blanketed his cock. He fought the need to slam himself down her throat. She innocently worked at his pleasure center. 

 

Her delectable lips encircled his engorged penis, her tongue caressed each bulging vein. Loki led her down his shaft, coaxed her to go faster, suck harder. His meat tasted of delicious divinity, of heavenly fruits. Mei sucked him till he spewed his seed. She swallowed most of it, the rest painted her snow white breasts. “Baby.” Loki said. “Lie on your stomach for me.” Mei obeyed. His body covered hers again. 

 

His curious hands traveled the length of her nude body and cupped her perfectly round ass. Loki couldn't resist the urge to punish her bountiful curves. His hand slammed down against her bun, exciting a startled whimper from Mei. “Shhh…” He soothed. He massaged her sore buttocks before further enhancing the pain. 

 

A canvas of red welts blossomed before Loki. His hand-print was red and defined on her flawless pale skin, he painted more. Mei bit down on her pillow to silence her cries. It hurt, painfully burned, but the eroticism of it gave rise to perverse passions within her. Mei didn't want him to stop, desired him to claim her however way he chose. 

 

Her buttocks were as red as an apple, nothing remained of their previous color. Loki admired his work, admired Mei’s bravery and her tolerance. He bent down and placed a kiss upon her shoulder blade. “Would you like me to make you cum again?” He asked. 

 

“Yes.” Mei answered breathlessly. “Please.” She felt his pelvis positioned over her aching buttocks. His tool poked the valley of her buns. 

 

“Exhale once I’m inside of you.” Loki ordered. He knew her body was no longer used to his size, the pain would surely feel crippling. “Brace yourself.” He jacked his penis, positioning himself at her entrance. Mei exhale sharply as he wedged the broad head of his tool into her. She fought the need to cry out. 

 

Loki tried to calm her down, peppered a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her mid back. Her fingers dug into the blankets beneath her. Loki inched further inside, held Mei’s wrists, pinning her down. Pain resonated within her canal. WIth each push of Loki’s meat, the burning aches intensified. Mei began to shake, he inched further, only halfway inside her. “It hurts!” She cried. “I can’t take it!”

 

Loki kissed her temple. “Yes you can.” He said gently. Loki didn't remove his cock, it took an enormous amount of self-control not to ram into her tight cunt. The resistance was almost painful, he needed to be inside of her. “It will feel better shortly. You have my word. Breath in for me sweetie.” Loki waited for Mei to do sure before slamming his penis into her, taking her to the hilt. Mei’s eyes grew wide, his shift eliciting a cry from her tongue. Loki didn't move until her cries ceased. He began to casually pumped into her, the circular motion of his pelvis dripped with such seduction. Mei could feel his penis head against her cervix. The pain soon burned in the fire of her revived arousal. 

 

Loki began to move faster, rammed his hard tool into her intimate garden. Her desire showered his thrusting dick with salty lust. Mei moaned lustfully, his manhood stimulated her A-spot. They moved as one, a melody of sloshing juices commenced from their union.

 

Loki growled with need, plunged himself further inside Mei. She could feel the endorphin rushing through her veins, his cock filling her, the music of his sexy grunts and moans. They were surfing on a sexual high. Loki’s thrust transformed, altered sadistic. 

 

Mei didn't notice the change. The adrenaline rush camouflaged the burning pain of his cramming, she confused it for pleasure. Mei howled a moan, her mind was going blank. She could only think of the pleasure, Loki’s cock, his growling, his hands pinning her wrists. Loki then snatched the scuff of Mei’s neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin. He was drunk on lust. 

 

She buried her fingers into the blankets, she was there. Mei froze, her vaginal muscles convulsed as a tide of orgasmic pleasure escaped her cunt. Her body fell limp beneath Loki, he changed positions. He raised her hips and took her doggy style. Loki slammed mercilessly into her. The angle of his thrusting provoked a series of moans instead of screams from Mei. She came again. 

 

Loki held her hips in a bruising hold as he came, his milk ventured into her womb. He chuckled while removing his flagging member from Mei. Their breathing was labored, exhaustion charmed their muscles. Mei felt the full extent of their union soon after, her buttocks were sore and hummed with pain, her canal felt raw and pulsed with dull aching pain.

 

But, she didn't mind the pain, she was finally joined with her beloved. Loki then lain beside Mei, took her into his arms. She felt his heartbeat against her palm, his lips were upon hers. “I love you…” Mei whispered, suddenly building the courage to express it. Loki smiled and kissed her again, expressed his affections with the gentleness of his hands, the warmth of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so that wasn't 100% vanilla. I had to add a little bit of sadomasochism but hey it worked. I'm not sure when I'm going to be uploading again for this fanfic. But I promise it will not be left unfinished, I'll complete it someday.


End file.
